


【so蕾】声色 番外

by baicha344



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baicha344/pseuds/baicha344
Kudos: 61





	【so蕾】声色 番外

谢蕾蕾真的长进了，居然敢把张琼予惹炸毛了，真是不得了不得了。

刚从机场里出来，谢蕾蕾有些疲惫的捏了捏自己的眉心，长长地出了一口气，看着罗寒月上了车。

“怎么了，很累吗？要不你先回去休息一下，我自己回公司一趟。”

罗寒月拿着手机回复着消息，看着谢蕾蕾这幅模样，倒是有些心疼。

听了罗寒月的话，谢蕾蕾双手捂着脸，懊恼地呜咽着。

“那我就先回家了。”

她的刘海有些长了，低下头时遮住了眼睛。

“我得回去找soso，她三天没理我了。”

罗寒月微微张嘴，挑眉。

“你们这又是什么情况。”

见谢蕾蕾没有回答，罗寒月自顾自地想了想。

“难道是酒店那件事？”

“嗯…”谢蕾蕾点点头。

“你没解释清楚啊？”罗寒月诧异。

“她没听我解释。”谢蕾蕾皱着眉头，一脸苦相。

害，这都是什么事呢。

罗寒月无奈扶额。

这件事说起来还要回溯到一个多星期前。

那时谢蕾蕾还在拍戏，因为有事离开了剧组，好巧不巧和提前杀青的饰演男二号的男演员一起先后入住了同一个酒店。

因为行程没有公开，所以这在外界看来这就是私人的行程，娱乐媒体这段时间本就因为这部新剧而对谢蕾蕾十分关注，这下拍到了这么一个有价值的八卦，哪会去关注这到底是凑巧还是故意的，文案添油加醋的就出来了，霸了好几天的热搜。

说实在的要不是被媒体曝光了，谢蕾蕾甚至不知道那个男演员就住在她的隔壁，而且那一天谢蕾蕾其实是和助理住了一个套间，所以说那些事情就更加是不可能发生的了。

原本是不怎么靠谱的事，但那时被被营销号那么一炒，闹得确实还挺大。

虽说是这样，但认真说来这件事澄清起来对于谢蕾蕾的公司来说倒还算容易，可公司还没行动新剧的剧组那边就说这是一个免费的营销手段，让她们先把这件事捂上一段时间。

现在过了一段虽然没有刚开始那几天那么热闹，但热度还是很高，张琼予那自然是早已经得到了消息。

“放心吧。”罗寒月见她这幅的模样，只好安慰她。

“soso又不傻，她那么了解你，又怎么会相信这些，放心放心，回去哄哄就好了。”

“可是。”谢蕾蕾欲言又止。

谢蕾蕾轻轻把门打开，探头进来看了看，发现没有人才小心翼翼的拉着行李箱走进去。

你问她为什么这么鬼鬼祟祟的，其实是怕张琼予一生气就不让她进门。

她才不要咧，她出去工作了这么长的一段时间，虽然张琼予也去探过班，当然行程是保密的，谢蕾蕾也在有空的时候跑回来见她，可那几次匆匆忙忙的会面一点都没能安慰到她，呜呜呜~

对于热恋中的小情侣来说天天黏在一起恐怕都不够，可是因为两个人职业的特殊，分开很长一段时间却都是常有的事。

把行李箱放到了客厅，谢蕾蕾做足了心理准备，长长地吸了一口气，才偷偷地往张琼予常用的舞蹈室走去。

张琼予原本是住在公司的宿舍里，因为配套有练习室还有一些设施，练习起来也方便，安保也好，所以张琼予纵使是有自己的房子也不太住在那里。

但自从和谢蕾蕾在一起后两人便住在了一起，她们房子大的很，把一个房间改成舞蹈室也很是方便，张琼予一般在家里休息的时候大多数时间都待在了那里，谢蕾蕾最是清楚不过了。

谢蕾蕾走到门口小心地打开了门，一阵音乐的声音便传了出来。

在里面张琼予只穿着一件宽大的T恤，把下摆扎起来露出平坦的腹部和一截细长的腰。下身是一条短裤，两条细白的长腿就这么明晃晃的暴露在了谢蕾蕾的眼前。

谢蕾蕾一看见张琼予就再也移不开眼。

脚步轻轻地走到了张琼予身边，张琼予一眼便从镜子里看到了谢蕾蕾，刚想回头，却被谢蕾蕾从身后抱了一个满怀。

抚着张琼予的腰，谢蕾蕾贪婪地呼吸着张琼予身上的香气，在心里叹了深长的一口气，心中空缺的一角终于在异地了几个月之后被悄然填满。

张琼予一怔，轻轻挣扎了一下却没有能够挣开她，谢蕾蕾拥着她把她勒得很紧，死死地抱着，不愿意放手。

张琼予歪过头来看她，谢蕾蕾就偏着头寻到了张琼予的唇，想要亲她，可张琼予却皱着眉头偏了一点，吻便落到了张琼予的嘴角。

谢蕾蕾一愣神的功夫，张琼予就从她的怀里挣脱开，走到音响前关了音乐。

谢蕾蕾突然想起张琼予好像还在生气，讪讪地摸了摸鼻子，虽然还贪恋着张琼予身上的温度，但也没敢再凑上前去。

“soso。”谢蕾蕾小心翼翼地看着张琼予。

“嗯？”张琼予只淡淡地应了，回过头撇了她一眼，看起来像是什么都没发生的样子。

可谢蕾蕾知道，表面上平静的张琼予内心肯定不是看起来那么简单，锻炼了那么久，她也不是以前的谢蕾蕾了，又怎么会看不出来。

“就是，就是酒店那件事。”

“我们只是恰巧住在了同一家酒店而已，那之间什么都没有发生。”谢蕾蕾忙忙解释。

“哦？住了一家酒店啊……”张琼予漫不经心地应着，也不看谢蕾蕾。

“然后呢，做什么了？”

“做……”谢蕾蕾一愣，突然止住了话。

“我们什么都没做！”谢蕾蕾连忙说了，不自觉间憋出了满额头的汗。

呼~差点被绕进去。

“是吗？”张琼予歪着头，笑眯眯地看着谢蕾蕾。

张琼予拿起备在一边的毛巾，撩起发丝便擦起了脖子上的细汗，动作轻慢，在雪白的毛巾的移动下慢慢将那上面的汗珠轻轻擦掉，本是平常的动作，可在谢蕾蕾眼里便沾染了别样的诱惑力。

听了张琼予的话，谢蕾蕾回过神，忙忙点头。

“嗯嗯。”

谢蕾蕾想想又有些不对。

“我我我我们只是凑巧住在了隔壁，别说做什么了，我那天晚上都没有见过他。”

张琼予若有所思地看着谢蕾蕾，也不说话。

张琼予自然知道什么都没有发生，谢蕾蕾那性子她很了解，她自然是百分百的信任她，所以那天她知道了之后也没有什么，就算是在看了媒体添油加醋的报道后，也只是有些恼了，并没有怎么样。

谁知，那个男演员不知道从哪里拿到了她的联系方式，那看似客套实际略带挑衅的的语气让张琼予闷了好大的一口气。

他是这两年突然小火了一把的一个演员，张琼予跟他几乎没有什么交集，根本不认识他，更说不上了解。

她实在是想不通的是，她和谢蕾蕾的关系圈子里知道的只有寥寥几个，他又怎么会懂，还直接拿到了她的联系方式舞到了她的面前。

真是……

难道是谢蕾蕾告诉他的？

这么想来……

张琼予死死地皱着眉头，再看看面前的谢蕾蕾，心里憋着一口气。

她还在这呢就有人来惦记，而面前的这个人……

张琼予看着眼前低着头一脸委屈的谢蕾蕾，完全没有想要轻易略过这件事的意思。

“是吗？这么巧？”

“同一个剧组的人，他刚刚杀青，第二天都没到呢就凑巧去了一家酒店。”

“这可真是太巧了啊。”

“so……”

“新闻还说了晚上进去第二天早上才出来，看来你谢蕾蕾很厉害啊。”

张琼予完全没有让她说话的意思，只自顾自地说着话，语气平和但却带着些许嘲讽，完全没有顾及谢蕾蕾的感受。

“那你还回来做什么。”说到这，张琼予还是笑眯眯的，但谢蕾蕾还是感受到了其中的危险意味，再加上一直都没能说上话，谢蕾蕾委屈了。

“soso你不相信我！”听着张琼予的话谢蕾蕾完全插不进去，有些生气了，愤愤的说，满脸都是不开心。

张琼予本来就是有些不高兴的，听到这，又差点被谢蕾蕾的语气给气笑了。

如果罗寒月在一定想锤爆谢蕾蕾的熊猫头。

你这是哄女孩子的态度吗？！！

“呵，是啊，我就是不相信你。”本来也没想太过分的张琼予还是忍不住了，明明心里不是这么想的，但还是这样说了出来。

“soso！”谢蕾蕾也难得的加重了语气，不可置信地看着张琼予。

“既然这样……”张琼予别过头去不看谢蕾蕾。

“那就分手吧。”

“你可以去做你想做的事，也不用再管我相不相信了。”作为艺人，维持着这么一段关系本就是艰难的。张琼予本来就有些疲于应对，再加上这么一件事，算是真正触及到了心中的隐痛。

在娱乐圈这个地方诱惑万千，而谢蕾蕾这个人的少年心性，张琼予完全没有把握她以后会怎么样。她们在一起，实际上并没有任何的保障，谢蕾蕾这次当然什么都没有做，那以后呢，万一成了真，那她该如何自处。

然而谢蕾蕾还没等她说完就扣着她的手把她抵到了墙上，张琼予还没反应过来她就印上了她红润的嘴唇，轻轻磨蹭一下后就直接撬开了牙关，寻到了柔软的舌就紧紧地缠住，动作有些粗暴。

在一起的这么长时间，谢蕾蕾的吻技早就磨炼的成熟了许多，但这一次，谢蕾蕾却生涩的横冲直撞，比之当年还要更鲁莽些。

张琼予想挣扎，但却完全拗不过处于发怒状态的谢蕾蕾。

舌尖被谢蕾蕾吮得发麻，张琼予见推不开她，也有些怒了，咬了谢蕾蕾的舌头，谢蕾蕾吃痛便退开了些，眼睛红红地看着张琼予，澄澈的眼里含着泪。

其实对这样子的谢蕾蕾张琼予最是没辙，她们还没在一起前，只要一发生什么事，就算谢蕾蕾的解释和安慰的十分蹩脚，但她只要看到她这幅将哭未哭的倔强模样，都会轻而易举地把什么事都放下。

张琼予虽然心软了些，但她的心间终究还是存了些气，语气虽然平和了许多但还是有些冷。

“蕾蕾！”张琼予实在挣脱不开。

“你放开我！”

“不放！”似乎是戳到了谢蕾蕾的爆点，一向对张琼予言听计从从没说过重话的谢蕾蕾难得的倔强起来。

眼角瞥到了一旁的桌子，谢蕾蕾拦腰把张琼予抱起来，放到了那张桌子上，她一段时间的举铁练习还是有点用处的，抱起张琼予来一点都不费力。

她很想她，不论是哪方面的想。

谢蕾蕾自下而上抬起头亲亲张琼予的下巴，然后再一次吻上了柔软的唇。

“唔……”张琼予被谢蕾蕾急切的动作缠得没了办法，呜咽声从唇边溢出，手还在推拒，却被谢蕾蕾轻轻抓住。

“谢蕾蕾！”唇分后，张琼予有些气急败坏，可谢蕾蕾这时却没有一丝一毫想听张琼予的话的想法。

再次吻上张琼予的唇，谢蕾蕾的舌尖掠过张琼予整齐饱满的齿列，在温润的口腔里翻搅，退出时还在柔软的唇瓣上咬了一口，张琼予吃痛，轻轻哼了一声，谢蕾蕾便退开来沿着脸颊的弧度细细啃咬。

因为可能会有工作或者出门时怕被人拍到，谢蕾蕾从来不敢在显眼的位置上留下痕迹，但这次，她却是不管了。

沿着血管的走向啃咬着来到了柔软而又散发着香气的颈间，谢蕾蕾鼻尖蹭了上去，舌头在那里慢慢的舔，细致地描绘着锁骨的形状。

感受着谢蕾蕾的唇已经在慢慢向下移，张琼予有些难耐地抓住了她的头发，却不能让她停下。

谢蕾蕾埋在张琼予的胸前，脸颊的温度隔着薄薄的衣料传进来，几乎是烫到了她的心口上，张琼予的动作顿住了。

谢蕾蕾一只手轻松地环住了张琼予纤细的腰，在后背触感极好的皮肤上来回磨蹭，另一只手沿着T恤的下摆悄然向上，来到了张琼予的胸前，隔着内衣揉了几下，在张琼予发出几声轻哼后，便熟练地绕到了张琼予身后轻巧地解开了内衣搭扣。

张琼予又试着推了几下，无果，知道她是制止不了谢蕾蕾，只好喘息着对谢蕾蕾说。

“回……回房间。”

“不……”谢蕾蕾含含糊糊的拒绝了，嘴唇抿着张琼予脖子上的一块软肉，不舍得放开。

亲吻着面前香软的女朋友，谢蕾蕾眼角染了红色。

解着张琼予身上的衣服，觉得麻烦谢蕾蕾也没把衣服全都脱掉，只将衣服自下而上全都掀起来，低头便吮住了挺立的乳尖。

自谢蕾蕾接触的地方传来了一阵热意，张琼予咬着牙轻颤一下手便不由自主地伸进了谢蕾蕾细软的头发里，按住了她的头。

谢蕾蕾在张琼予身上落下细密的吻，指尖在张琼予身上游移，动作十分熟稔，轻而易举地便能寻到张琼予的敏感之处，撩拨起身前人内心深处的欲念，索取着她身上所有的一切。

谢蕾蕾早已不是当年的谢蕾蕾了，到了这种时候张琼予的感受更是深刻。

吮着柔软的那一点红色，谢蕾蕾略有些用力地搓揉着张琼予胸前的绵软，力度之大几乎在上面留下了红色的指印，但不过一会儿便渐渐隐退，只有一个个桃色的吻痕留了下来。

轻吻时而带着牙齿的啃咬，谢蕾蕾没有在任何一处多做停留，而是慢慢地顺着张琼予身体纤弱的线条缓缓向下，舌尖也在软滑细腻的皮肤上打着转。

张琼予虽然还是有些抗拒，但因为谢蕾蕾的动作，身体终究还是软了下来。

身前的躯体是挺直的，身上的温度是温暖的，火热的吻落在身上，张琼予便一处一处的燃起了火。

张琼予的眼神朦胧，毕竟身前的人是谢蕾蕾，虽然仍是皱着眉头，但也不再充满着抗拒。

顺着心意慢慢向下，谢蕾蕾亲吻着来到了张琼予敏感的肚脐附近，眼睛眯了眯，伸出舌尖轻舔一下，怀里的人便是一阵颤抖，谢蕾蕾突然笑眯了眼，在这上面留下了几个吻痕。

到了张琼予裤子的腰带处，谢蕾蕾的呼吸喷撒在张琼予的腹部，让张琼予拥着她的手更紧了几分。

谢蕾蕾眼神暗了暗，伸出手将张琼予轻轻托起，一下便把张琼予的裤子褪了下来。

将张琼予紧紧夹着的双腿掰开，谢蕾蕾试探性地亲吻了一下大腿内侧，便顺势将张琼予拉开放在了身侧，身体挤了进去，动作里都是不容拒绝的果断。

在张琼予面前谢蕾蕾总是温软的，但这时候谢蕾蕾却有着超乎寻常的霸道。

看着那里，谢蕾蕾的眼神微动，试探性的轻吻一下，便有潺潺的水流打湿了谢蕾蕾的鼻尖。

张琼予受不了这样的刺激，揪着谢蕾蕾的头发，声音有些颤抖。

“谢蕾蕾，谢蕾蕾，不要……”

谢蕾蕾一只手安抚地抓住了张琼予的手，十指相扣，另一只手仍在张琼予的大腿内侧打着圈。

“soso，没关系的。”

谢蕾蕾此时哪还有刚才的气，只轻轻地哄着张琼予，一边便用拇指轻轻蹭着张琼予大腿上的细嫩皮肤，一边更深的吻上了染了更深颜色的柔软唇瓣，舌尖绕着那凸起的一点打转。

张琼予的小腿一瞬间紧绷，一手撑着桌面才不至于让自己倒下去。

翻滚的情潮在张琼予身体里左冲右撞，张琼予死死咬着唇，直咬得唇色泛白才没让呻吟声从嘴边溢出。

潺潺的水声和喉间吞咽的声音交织在一起，传到了张琼予的耳朵里，让她的脸色越发红润。

张琼予轻轻喘息着，手指有些颤抖，手陷入了谢蕾蕾的黑发之中，找到了红得仿佛要滴血的小巧的耳垂，泄愤一般地捏了一下，可最后终究还是有些舍不得，只那一下后便轻轻揉了揉，然后便寻到了后面，安抚般的轻轻抚摸着谢蕾蕾的后颈。

谢蕾蕾有些舒服的眯了眼睛，动作里强硬却也带着小心。

感受着谢蕾蕾舌尖的动作，一波一波的浪潮几乎要把张琼予给淹没，张琼予整个身体都在颤抖。

“谢，谢蕾蕾！”

高潮来得又快又猛。

张琼予小腹一阵抽搐，然后整个人都软倒在了谢蕾蕾身上，无力地揪了揪谢蕾蕾身上的衣服，便再也没有了力气。

虽然嘴唇和衣襟都染了湿润，但谢蕾蕾完全没有放在心上，谢蕾蕾本就容易哄，因为被满足的愉快，刚刚难得的怒意也被冲得一干二净。

抱着张琼予让她在她的怀里歇了一下，谢蕾蕾托着她的臀部，让她的腿环着她的腰，一用力就把张琼予抱了起来，整个人便都挂在了她的身上。

张琼予因着刚才的刺激微微喘着气，还没回过神就被谢蕾蕾抱回了卧室。

深陷于卧室软软的床里，张琼予还略有些怔然，谢蕾蕾便有些急躁地脱去了张琼予身上已有些汗湿的衣物。

轻轻亲吻着所爱之人的身体，谢蕾蕾空荡已久的心终于是找到了归处，她此时也不再纠结于该怎么哄好张琼予，此时候要做的事，才是最为紧要的。

将张琼予放在床上谢蕾蕾便压了上去，一只手缠着张琼予细软的腰，另一只手便来到了张琼予的腿间，抚摸着湿润的极致柔软，骨节分明的手轻而易举地就探了进去。

谢蕾蕾深深的叹了一口气，沉迷于张琼予体内的温暖中无法自拔，极为紧致的温暖，只想让人深深地埋在里面，再也不离开。

张琼予虽然已经放弃让谢蕾蕾放开自己，但毕竟还是有气的，没有像往常那样抱着谢蕾蕾，手指死死地抓着身下的床单，头靠在枕头上望向一边，咬着唇，也不看她。

谢蕾蕾有些委屈的撇撇嘴，觉得受到了冷落，但不过一会儿，眉眼就弯起来。

张琼予刚察觉到有些不对，谢蕾蕾就一手揽着张琼予盈盈一握的腰，一手仍放在张琼予的腿间，突然一个翻身两人就换了位置。

张琼予始料不及，一下子就撞进了谢蕾蕾的怀里。

谢蕾蕾的手指还留在张琼予的体内，这么一个大的动作，对张琼予来说又是一个刺激。

凑到了张琼予纤弱而白皙的肩膀上，谢蕾蕾低下头细细地啃咬着，随后又咬上了送上门来的小巧耳垂。

“soso，别生气了。”

“我喜欢你，谢蕾蕾只喜欢你。”

过了一次后谢蕾蕾也不再那么急切，只是坏心眼的在张琼予身上点火，细吻有一下没一下地落在软滑的皮肤上，手上也是轻慢得很，和往日在情事上急切得仿佛要把她吃了的谢蕾蕾完全不同。

很难熬，不论是哪种程度的难熬。

“谢蕾蕾你到底行不行！”

张琼予有些火了，可谢蕾蕾依旧是我行我素，丝毫没有要轻巧的放过张琼予的意思。

她应该还是因为张琼予的不依不饶生了气，当然最主要的不是这个，她向来不会在意这些，最关键的不过还是张琼予那句轻易说出口的分手，她现在也是存了要惩罚她的小女朋友的意思，谢蠢蠢如今也不是那么容易哄好的人了啊。

“我看你谢蕾蕾就是不行。”张琼予实在是忍不住了，被谢蕾蕾逼成这个样子也是极为少有的事情。

“我看你就嘴上功夫可以，你粉丝知道一定笑话你！”

张琼予怎么会是好惹的人，特别是对于谢蕾蕾，更是少了对其他人的客气。

张琼予平时就喜欢逗着谢蕾蕾，有事没事就刺一下她，然而实际上却是非常宠着她。虽然张琼予当年也因为谢蕾蕾的直男而恼火，但从来没认真对她说过重话，这种略带嘲讽的话也从来没有说过，这次终究还是不一样了。

谢蕾蕾虽然只是自顾自地动作，但对于张琼予的话，终究还是有些不服气。

“我粉丝才不会笑话我，她们还会叫我哥哥呢。”

“那又…怎么样……”张琼予漫不经心地随口应着，但因为谢蕾蕾指尖的动作，一句话匀成了两次才说了出来。

谢蕾蕾突然眼前一亮“那soso，你也叫我一声哥哥吧。”

“像我粉丝那样。”

低着头沉吟了片刻，抬起头时谢蕾蕾眼里的光更亮了。

“谁要和她们一样啊！！”

谢蕾蕾听了，看起来有些失落，也不说话，但却放慢了手里的动作，轻轻磨蹭着柔软的内壁，一点一点的以指尖蹭过紧致内里的每一处。

“谢蕾蕾你快点！”张琼予实在是有些受不了这样的慢性折磨。

谢蕾蕾听了张琼予的话，却突然停下了手上的动作。

“叫我哥哥……”谢蕾蕾直勾勾地看着张琼予。

张琼予不可置信地看着谢蕾蕾，似乎是没想到谢蕾蕾会这样。

没有得到想要的东西谢蕾蕾也没着急，只是又重复了一遍。

“soso，叫我哥哥。”

谢蕾蕾手上虽然又开始了动作，但却从最初的激烈变成了轻轻的摩擦，让本就不上不下的张琼予更加难耐。

“哥哥。”张琼予几乎是咬牙切齿地从嘴里吐出来。

是谁教坏的谢蕾蕾，站出来，她保证不打死他。

谢蕾蕾并不满意，嘴里还在含糊地说。

“soso，这样不行哦。”

谢蕾蕾顺着张琼予的喉结吻下来，到了精致漂亮的锁骨，和雪白柔软的沟壑之间，最后一口啃上了变得更加嫣红的那一点。

对着这样的谢蕾蕾，张琼予没了办法，身体的难耐让她越发不舒服，只好无奈地环住了她的脖子，轻轻地唤了一声。

“哥哥……”

谢蕾蕾突然抬起头来看着张琼予，眼神有些奇怪，看着看着突然又亲上了张琼予已经变得红肿的唇。

谢蕾蕾手下的动作又重了几分，离开了嘴唇后，来到了张琼予的耳旁，亲亲耳垂，然后低声在耳边呢喃。

“我是你一个人的哥哥。”

特有的少年音带着低沉的沙哑。

怕太过累着张琼予，就算分离了很久谢蕾蕾还有些不满足，但也还是慢慢地停下了手中的动作。

侧躺在床上，张琼予的身体很是疲累，看着身边睁着一双水润的大眼睛的谢蕾蕾，还是有些恨得牙痒痒。

“怎么，在酒店里不是一晚上都没有出来吗？那些人不是说你们很厉害吗？”明明很累了，但张琼予还是有些咽不下这口气，本是极聪明的人，这时却闹了脾气。

“你就只是这样而已吗？”

听了张琼予的话，谢蕾蕾微低着头，沉默了一会儿，看不出她的情绪。

突然，谢蕾蕾翻身把张琼予死死地压在身下。

她看着她，眸子幽深，声音低沉。

“如果你想的话。”

也许是真的触及了自尊心，谢蕾蕾这次用了十足的力道，反反复复地折腾，就算张琼予声音哑了，也没再轻易放过她。

可谢蕾蕾毕竟还是心疼张琼予，在最后的时候还是添了不少的温柔。

“soso，soso。”

谢蕾蕾懒懒地唤着张琼予的名字，就算张琼予没有应答也是乐此不疲的叫着。

“soso，以后不论怎么样都不要说分手好不好。”谢蕾蕾顿了顿，语气里带了一些乞求的意味。

“我再也不会惹你生气了。”谢蕾蕾想想眼眶又红了起来。

这番闹腾下来张琼予也是累得没了脾气，再加上这件事其实根本不关谢蕾蕾的事，而且她又怎么会真正生谢蕾蕾的气，于是看了看她就把她扯进了怀里。

“睡觉。”

即使是已经结束了，但谢蕾蕾的手还是搭在张琼予的胸前，有一下没一下的摸着绵软的皮肤。

累得不行的张琼予连手指都不想动弹，所以即使谢蕾蕾还是动手动脚的，但她还是没有把她的爪子从自己胸前拿开。

缓了好一会儿，张琼予还是没睡着，身上黏糊糊的非常难受。她坐起来，就想起身去洗个澡再换件睡衣。

张琼予在床边找到了鞋子，刚想下床，但腿一软就就差点摔了下去。

躺在一边看着她一直没舍得挪眼睛的谢蕾蕾见势急忙拉住她，翻身下了床就把张琼予打横抱起，她虽然现在手臂和手指都酸软的不行，但抱起张琼予还是勉强可以的。

“soso我抱你去吧。”

被谢蕾蕾抱起来张琼予皱皱眉头，想想自己还在发颤的的腿和隐隐有些酸痛的小腹，倒也没拒绝，她实在是累的不行了。

“soso，你还生气吗？”谢蕾蕾可怜兮兮地看着张琼予，也许是真的成长了，也许是进修有了进步，她现在也学会了用什么的表情什么样的姿态张琼予张琼予会最为心软。

张琼予冷哼一声，没说话，只闭着眼睛缩在谢蕾蕾的怀里。

谢蕾蕾顿时懂了，两只眼睛笑得弯成了两道月牙。

她忍不住在张琼予软滑的脸上亲了一口，唇移到耳边，又亲了亲小巧的耳垂。

“怎么办soso。”

谢蕾蕾低声在张琼予耳边说。

“我还想再来一次。”

第二天接近中午张琼予都没醒过来，谢蕾蕾坐在床边，美滋滋地看着熟睡中的恋人，把她的手握在手心里，怎么样都舍不得放开。

沉吟片刻拿起手机想了想，她昨天就觉得有些不对，在昨晚张琼予快要睡着的时候旁敲侧击地问了几句，又问了张琼予的助理还有艾佳，大概拼凑出了真相。

那个人……

谢蕾蕾沉默。

他喜欢她？谢蕾蕾从来没想过这个问题。

他利不利用她还是小问题，但只要触及了张琼予，谢蕾蕾就算脾气再好也完全忍不了。

至于他为什么会知道她和张琼予的关系，应该是哪里得了些消息吧，这么想想留着也是祸患。

谢蕾蕾默默地想了想，把一条消息发给了刘力菲，顿了一下，又发了一条给了段艺璇让她转达给苏杉杉。

请这两位帮忙，相信这些东西很快就可以消失了，至于那个人，她顺带说了，她不想再跟他扯上什么关系。

谢蕾蕾低下头看看张琼予，脸上又挂起了笑，掀开被子躺了进去，亲亲她略有些微肿的唇，又在脖子上啃了一口，轻笑着把张琼予搂在怀里又睡了一个回笼觉。


End file.
